


ANNOUNCMENT

by TiredAndCrazy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredAndCrazy/pseuds/TiredAndCrazy
Summary: This explains why I'm nonexistent. Read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	ANNOUNCMENT

Hi guys.

What, thought I was dead? Well yeah, that's kinda what happened. BUT. I have not been doing nothing while I was dead!

In fact, i did a lot. Well, a lot in my opinion.

But anyway, here's what I have to say.

My main active account is Wattpad now.

There. I said it. But I did not abandon archiveofourown! It's just easier to update there because it saves my work no matter what device I'm on. I may not have told you this, but since my laptop decided to say "fuck you." I had been updating on my phone. And with the change, I tried to update here, but then I realized it didn't save my work. I'm a procrastinator, and I write chapters in small bursts. So I might start a chapter today, but then not finish it until 2 days later. So when I came back to update, my stuff was gone. I rewrote the new chapter to Sans' birthday bash a total of 3 times until I gave up.

For a while I was just like: I give up on writing fanfiction.

So yeah, for months I did a whole lot of nothing. I didn't even plan chapters anymore.

But then one day I was just like: EUREKA! THATS IT!

So I logged into my wattpad account and I tested if it saved my work, and when I found out it did I was like: 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠.

So yeah. That's the story of how I'm active there now. BUT, I know some of you don't want to get a whole new account on a completely different platform. So sometime soon, I just gonna copy and paste my stories over to here. But I reccomend you read it on wattpad because of media I can put there.

And one more thing to say.

I have dropped Sans' birthday bash and Melancholy.

Well for now.

I came back here and read it over. And I've got 2 things to say.

1) HOLY SHIT IVE GOTTEN A METTATON BETTER AT WRITING

And

2) I am upset with how I wrote back then. The chapters were short, slow paced, and all around just bad.

So yeah.

But it doesn't mean I'm never going to write it. Even though the writing was bad, with a few tweaks, I had some pretty good plot. I just didn't know how to put that plot in words correctly.

Now I know what your thinking: oh she's an expert writer now!

Nah. I just got better. A lot better. But I still make mettaton of mistakes.

Man, I'm on fire with these mettaton puns!

So yeah. That's why I'm not so active here anymore. Sorry for being unreliable.

My name on wattpad is Vannabeanies.

Go check me out.

See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I also mention I'm getting into drawing lately? I think I gonna make an artbook.


End file.
